familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Benjamin C. Bradlee (1921-2014)
|contributors=Qbradlee82+68.55.207.165 + 70.192.197.245+Qbradlee30+Vilius2001x+Robin Patterson |birth_year=1921 |birth_month=August |birth_day=26 |birth_locality=Boston |birth_county=Suffolk County, Massachusetts |birth_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |birth_nation=United States |death_year=2014 |death_month=October |death_day=21 |death_causes=Old age |death_locality=Georgetown |death_county=DC |death_nation-subdiv1=Washington, DC |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |ifmarried-g2=true |ifmarried-g3=true |globals= }} Connecticut John Chandler (1634-1703) Dea. William Douglas (1610-1682) m. Ann Mattle (1610-1685) Richard Raymond (1602-c1690) Rev. Nehemiah Smith (1605-1686) m. Ann Bourn (1615-1684) Hon. Samuel Wyllys (1632-1709) m. Ruth Haynes (1631-1688) Massachusetts A Henry Adams (1583-1646) m. Edith Squire (1587-1672) * Hope Allen (1625-c1677) * Charles Apthorp (1698-1758) * m. Grizzle Eastwick (1709-1796) * Maj. Gen. Humphrey Atherton (1608-1661) B * John Bent (1596-1672), a petitioner for the town of Marlboro * Peter Bent (1629-1678) * m. Martha Blanchard (1598-1676) * Ensign John Brocklebank (c1630-16) * m. Percival Green (1603-1639) * Maj. Thomas Brown (1645-1709) * Rev. Peter Bulkily (1582-1659) * Rev. George Burroughs (c1652-1692) C * Capt. John Carter (1616-1692) * m. Elizabeth Kendall (1613-1691) * Thomas Carter (c1588-1652) * William Chandler (1595-1642) * m. Annis Bayford (1603-1683) * Sgt. John Choate (1624-1695) * John Clarke (1575-1623), First Mate and Pilot of the Mayflower * Thomas Clarke (1599 - 1697) * m. Susannah Ring (1609-c1646) D * Roger Derby (1643-1698, merchant prince * m. Lucretia Hilman (1643-1689 * Dea. William Douglas (1610-1682) * m. Ann Motley (1601-1685) * John Dwight (1601-1660), Co Founder of the First Church of Dedham E * Richard Evans (1614-1661) * m. Mary (1618-1662) F * Capt. George Fairbanks (1619-1681), first settler of Medway * m. Mary Adams (1624-17111) * Jonathan Fairbanks (1594-1668) * Jonathan Fairbanks, Jr. (1623-1668), soldier in King Philip's War * Capt. Hopestill Foster (1620-1682), Treasurer of Dorchester * m. Mary Bates (1619-1702) * George Fowle (1610-1682) * m. Mary Tufts (1613-1676) * Capt. William French (1603-1681), Co Founder and Proprietor of Billerica G * Capt. Lion Gardiner (1599-1663), Founder of New York States * m. Mary Willemson Deurcant (1601-1665) * John Glover (1600-1653) * Joseph Grafton (c1596-1682) * James Greene (1626-1698), Commissioner of the Colony of Rhode Island * Dr. John Greene (1597-1659), Co Founder of Warwick Rhode Island * m. Joan Tattersall (1598-c1633) * Maj. John Greene, Jr. (1620-1708), Deputy Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island * Jone Greene (c1630-) * Mary Greene (1633-1686) * Percival Greene (1603-1639) * Peter Greene (1620-1659), President or Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island * Thomas Greene (1628-1717), Commissioner of the Colony of Rhode Island H * John Hall (1627-1701) * William Hartwell (1613-1690) * Maj. William Hathorne (c1606-1681) * Gov. Col. John Haynes (1594-1654), 1st Governor of the Colony of Connecticut * m. Mabel Harlakenden (1614-1655) * Walter Haynes (1583-1660) * m. Elizabeth Unknown (1585-1659) * George Hayward (1604-1671) * Capt. William Hedge (1612-1670) * Rev. Edward Holyoke (1585-1660) * William Hubbard (1585-1670) * Rev. William Hubbard, Jr. (1621-1704) * m. Mary Rogers (1628-1690) * Richard Hutchinson (1602-1682) J * Francis Johnson (1607-1691) * John Jones (1623-1673) * m. Dorcas Unknown (1623-1673) K * Samuel King (1633-1721) * William King (1595-1649) * m. Dorothy Hayne (1601-) * John Kitchen (c1619-1676) * Dr. Johann Kasper Richter von Kronenscheldt (1661-1711) L * Gov. Maj. Gen. John Leverett (1616-1676) * m. Sarah Sedgwick (1630-1704) * Thomas Leverett (1591-1650) * Rev. John Lathrop (1584-1653) * Dea. Thomas Low (1605-1677) * Dea. Thomas Low, Jr. (1632-1712) M * Joseph Mansfield (1629-1694) * George Morton (1875-1624) * m. Juliana Carpenter (1584-1685) N * Edmund Needum (1606-1677) * m. Joan Leazing (1610-1674) * Rev. James Noyes (1608-1656), Co Founder of Newbury * France Nurse (1618-1695) * m. Rebecca Town (1621-1692) P * Lt. Francis Peabody (1618-1705) * Capt. John Peabody (1590-1667), built the first brick house in America * David Phippen (1590-1640) * Joseph Phippen (1620-1687) * John Perkins (1583-1654) * m. Judith Garter (1588-1654) * Sgt. John Perkins, Jr. (1609-1686), opened the first publishing house in Ipswich * m. Elizabeth Unknown (1606-1684) * John Porter (1596-1676) * Dea. Luke Poter (1608-1697), a first settler of Concord * John Proctor (1595-1672) * Lt. John Putnam (1580-1662) * m. Priscilla Gould (1580-1662) * Capt. John Putnam (1627-1710) * Lt. Thomas Putnam (1615-1686) * m. Mary Veren (1623-1695) * John Porter (1596-1676) R * Richard Raymond (1602-c1690) * William Reed (1601-1656) * m. Mable Kendall (1604-1690) * Ezekiel Richarson (1601-1647) * Dea. Edmund Rice (c1594-1663), Representative to the Massachusetts Bay Colony Court * m. Thomazine Frost (1600-1654) * Henry Rice (1620-1711) * Thomas Roberts (c1616-1663) * Rev. Nathaniel Rogers (1598-1655) * m. Margaret Crane (1600-1675) * Hon. Richard Russell (1611-1676) * m. Maud Pitt (1617-1652) S * William Sargent (-) * Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick (c1611-1656) * Rev. Nehemiah Smith (1605-1696) * m. Ann Bourn (1615-1684) * Isaac Stearn (1587-1671) * Dea. Gregory Stone (1590-1672) * m. Lydia Unknown (-) * Dea. Samuel Stone (1631-1715) * Capt. Joseph Syll (-) * m. Joanna Blake (1617-c1667) * Dep Gov. Samuel Symonds (1595-1678, Deputy Governor of Massachusetts Bay Colony * Col. James Swan (1754-1830), financier W * Capt Richard Walker (1590-bef1687) * m. Jane Talmage (1618-1640) * Capt. Samuel Walker (1615-1684) * m. Hannah (-) Latest Imperial Ancestors *Alexios III Angelos, Emperor of the Byzantine Empire (c1153-1211) *Theodoros I Laskaris, Emperor of Byzantine Empire (c1174-1222) * Louis IX von Witteslbach, Holy Roman Emperor (1282-1347) *Sigismund of Luxemburg, Holy Roman Emperor (1368-1437) *Maximilian I von Habsburg, Holy Roman Emperor (1459-1510) Latest Royal Ancestors *Peter III of Aragon (1239-1285) *Stephen V of Hungary (1239-1272) *Charles II of Naples (1254-1309) *Frederick II of Sicily (1272-1337) *Casimir III Piast of Poland (1310-1370) *Charles VI of France (1368-1422) *Edward I of Portugal (1391-1438) * Albert II von Habsburg of Germany (1397-1439) *Casimir IV Jagiellon of Poland (1427-1492) *John of Denmark (1455-1513) *Henry VII of England (1457-1509) Latest Noble Ancestors Germany * Johann V, Prince von Anhalt-Zerbst (1504-1551) Notable American Ancestors Connecticut *Dea. William Douglas, Gent. (1610-1682) lineal descendant from King James IV of Scotland *Gov. John Haynes, Gent. (1594-c1653), 5th Governor of Massachusetts Bay Colony, 1st Governor of the Colony of Connecticut *Gov. George Wyllys, Gent. (1590-1645), 4th Governor of the Colony of Connecticut New Hampshire *Elder William Wentworth, Gent. (1616-1697), pilgrim father of New Hampshire, follower of John Wheelwright *Gov. Benning Wentworth, Gent. (1696-1770), Governor of the Province of New Hampshire *Lt. Gov. John Wentworth (1671-1730), 1st, Lieutenant Governor of New Hampshire Massachusetts *Charles Apthorp, Gent. (1698-1758), financier of the British Royal Navy and Army during the American Revolution *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970), Director of the Boston Bank *William Gardner Choate (1830-1920), lawyer, founder of Choate School *Joseph Hodges Choate (1832-1917), lawyer American Ambassador to Great Britain *Col. Benjamin William Crowninshield (1837-1892) *Capt. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1727-1851), 5th United States Secretary of Navy *Frank Crowninshield (1872-1947), Creator and Editor of Vanity Fair and Vogue Magazines *Frederic Crowninshield (1845-1918), 1st President of the National Society of Mural Painters *Capt. Jacob Crowninshield (1728-1808), U.S. Representative *Capt. George Crowninshield, Jr. (1766-1808), designer and builder of America's first yacht, the first to travel across the Atlantic Ocean *Capt. John Crowninshield (1728-1766), brought the first elephant to America *Elias Hasket "King" Derby (1739-1799), first millionaire in America *Capt. Richard Derby (1712-1783), "merchant prince" *Gov. John Endecott (bef1601-c1664), 1st Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony *Gardiner Greene (1753-1832), "merchant prince" *Col. Elias Hasket (1670-?), 11th Governor of the Bahamas *William Hubbard (1594-1670), pilgrim father, early American historian *Gov. John Leverett (bap1616-c1678), 19th Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony *George Morton (c1594-1670), historian, Pilgram father of Plymouth, Massachusetts *Perez Morton (1751-1837), Massachusetts Attorney General *Col. Timothy Pickering, 3rd United States Secretary of State *Col. David Putnam (1707-1768) *Maj. Gen. Israel Putnam (1718-1790), founder of the Sons of Liberty in Connecticut, second in command under Gen. Washington *Edmund Rice (c1594-1663), pilgrim father, member of the Great and General Court of Massachusetts *Rev. John Lothrop (1584-1653), pilgrim father, colonial minister *John Rogers (1630-1684), 6th President of Harvard College *Gov. Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick (c1611-1656), 1st Governor General of Jamaica, Commander of the American colonial armies *Col. Epes Sargent (1690-1762), colonel of a militia in Gloucester, Massachusetts *Col. Henry Sargent (bapt1770-1845), painter, colonel of a militia in Gloucester, Massachusetts *Col. James Swan (1754-1830), "merchant prince," financier *Lt. Gov. John Wentworth (1671-1730), 1st Lt. Gov. of New Hampshire; Rhode Island *John Greene (c1594-1658), colonist of Rhode Island *John Greene, Jr. (1620-1708), 14th Deputy Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations Overview Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (born August 26, 1921) is currently the Vice President at-large of the Washington Post, and was the former Editor in-chief of the Washington Post during the Watergate scandal and served from 1968 to 1991. Bradlee went to court to challenge the federal government saying that it was not against the law to print the truth; meaning the publications of Bob Woodward and Carl Bernstein. Bradlee graduated Harvard an year early in 1942 so that he could go to war, because they all new that it was going to come to them. He graduated college, got married and took his naval exams all on the same day. His first wife was Jean Saltonstall of the Boston Brahmin Satonstall family; after he got married he immediately shipped out and didn't see his wife again for two years. World War II Bradlee's parents, Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. and Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff always new where he was because they had a friend in the Navy who was an admiral, and he was on a total of nine different destroyers, during the war. From 1942-1945 Bradlee fought in a total of thirteen naval battles, which included Guadalcanal, Saipan, Tinian, Gaum, and the Battle of Leyte Gulf, which was the naval battle in the history of man kind. The following battles are the battles that he fought in order: Solomon Islands Campaign: First Battle of Tulagi, Battle of Vella Lavella, and the Battle of Bouganville; he would arrive at Guadalcanal with the Second Fleet; the Philippines Campaign: the Battle of Leyte Gulf, also known as the Second Battle of the Philippine Sea, the Battle of Mindoro, the Battle of Manila, the Battle of Gurigao Straits, and the Invasion of Lingayen Gulf; the Mariana and Palau Islands Campaign: the Battle of Saipan, the Battle of Tinian and the Battle of Guam. See Also *Mortimer Ancestery of Benjamin C. Bradlee (b.1921)http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Mortimer_Ancestry_of_Benjamin_C._Bradlee_(b1921) *Benjamin C. Bradlee's Lineage to King Edward III of England __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:American newspaper editors Category:American newspaper reporters and correspondents Category:The Washington Post people Category:People associated with the Watergate scandal Category:American memoirists Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:American people of English descent Choate family Category:Crowninshield family Category:United States Navy officers Category:Alumni of Harvard University Category:Presidential Medal of Freedom recipients Category:Alumni of St. Mark's School (Massachusetts) Category:St. Mary's College of Maryland Category:People from Essex County, Massachusetts